I'm Looking for Elizabeth: Private Dancer
by Sea9262
Summary: People suddenly need Elizabeths help.
1. Private Dancer

I'm looking for Elizabeth: Private Dancer  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship I could never own.  
Pairing: Don't know yet.  
Summary: People suddenly need Elizabeth help.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth."  
"This guy in the cab said you could help me."  
  
Lucky and Nicolas looked at her.  
  
"Maybe you can come back later. She's been through allot and needs the rest."  
"No I don't, let's go talk in private."  
  
Sonny watched her go, and then he looked at Jason.  
  
"This is becoming a regular thing. Its putting Elizabeth into situations and places she shouldn't be. Find out where it's coming from."  
"She won't like it."  
"Dose it mater? She won't be safe as long as this goes on."  
"After the last year she's had, I don't think she wants to be safe Sonny."  
  
In the lounge.  
  
"My names Nina Hide. I'm a dancer, okay a stripper, and was that Sonny Corinthos?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is a nightmare."  
"Just tell me."  
"Two of my friends are dead. They were murdered but because we dance and trick on the side. The cops don't give a shit and he doesn't have the time to deal with us. Even if we're in his territory." gesturing toward Sonny.  
"How were they killed?"  
"Throats cut its to gruesome to tell. We think this guys stalking us but no one will listen, I was talking to this cab driver coming back form the funeral and he gave me this card."  
  
Need help?  
Go to Kelly's ask for Elizabeth.  
  
A friend  
  
"So they tell me your here and I came and well that the story."  
"Okay gives me details."  
"Don't you want to clean up?"  
"I can do that later. Let's go."  
  
Liz walked out of the Hospital with Nina. She walked around the area three times with Nina asking her about the people who lived there and what it was like at night. Nina told her that the owner didn't know about the tricks. The All Out was a nice little place.   
  
Liz went home and cleaned up, she came down to Kelly's for a cup of coffee and a donut. She was cornered by Carly. Liz thought about hitting her but then decided not to.  
  
"What Carly?"  
"You think this will get Jason back."  
"Carly you do realize what happened don't you?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"A little girl watched her parents get kidnapped and was told she never see them again. Do you think I gave shit about Jason and your fellow airhead while I was freezing my ass off trying to find them? Oh no see I get it, you know Sonny's got Jason tailing me and you think it was a ploy, I had that little girl terrorized just so I can get some man. You do shit like that I don't. So you tell your husband, your airhead, and your goon to stay out of my face I won't darken you door step. Got it."  
  
Elizabeth stunned Carly to silence with her out burst. Bobby looked at Carly as Liz walked out.  
  
"Why would you even say something like that after the last two days?"  
"I don't trust little miss goody two shoes."  
"Its not about trust Carly. You didn't see that little girl when she came in here she was afraid and Elizabeth made her feel better."  
  
Carly was trying to find an answer.  
  
"No, don't get in the middle of it to prove your right. I don't know what's going on with Liz but I know she trying to get over both Lucky and Jason. Its not every day two men tell her they don't love her. Don't make it worse at least she not the one in Jason's face."  
  
Carly stood there; she going to prove Liz was up to something if it killed her. So she fallowed her to the police station.  
  
"Come on Tagart give me a break. You guys don't care what happens to them."  
"Yes we do."  
"Then why are two dead instead of one."  
"Low blow."  
"Still the truth."  
"Fine but if you get something you tell me. Oh and if your going to do this get a license."  
"I already have one. Someone just reminded me of it that's all, I'll see to it you guys get it on file."   
  
The hair on the back of Liz's neck stood up and she turned to find Carly behind her. She sighed.  
  
"Well since your here you can help me get into the morgue at GH."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Cause if you don't you'll need the ER at GH."  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"You should be."  
  
Carly made a seen and Liz slipped in. When the cost was clear she fallow Liz in.  
  
"Not a good place to be Carly."  
"I don't care. Oh god!"  
  
Liz turned to see what Carly was looking at it was one of the girls. Liz read the report and grunted in disgusts this guy was sick. She took a better look at the body while Carly stared at the door. There was something the corner missed the lips and a stain on it that wasn't lips stick. Poison the question was how did he get into their mouths. She also looked at photos of the other girl and noticed something important they looked alike. More important they looked like her, this would be useful.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
"Almost don't decorate the floor yet."  
"What so important that you could read it in the report?"  
"This guys a serial killer that's what."  
"What?"  
"Let's go."  
  
Carly didn't want to ask it became clear when Liz examined the body that this wasn't about Jason. She just didn't want to admit it; Liz hadn't said anything during the walk back.  
  
"So what did you mean?"  
"Look Carly I've already gotten into with Sonny about the last thing I don't need more problems and he will a give shit once he knows you helped me get into the morgue. So go home and tell Sonny what you want but form now on no more tailing me got it."  
"What did you mean?"  
"Nothing, go home."  
  
Carly left Liz and headed back to the penthouse. Liz on the other hand went for a job interview. The owner like her style and hired her on the spot or so it seemed tonight and new girl would be dancing at the All Out.  
  
Sonny went ballistic, Carly was scared and Liz had done that, anyone sane would have told her it was her own fault not minding her own business.   
  
"Why would she want to look at dead bodies? Doesn't make since."  
"What else Carly?"  
"She mumbles something about the guy was a serial killer."  
"Serial killer?"  
  
Sonny didn't like where this was going. Finding missing people one thing, dancing with a psycho another, he called Jason.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: The plot gets sticky. Talk to me people. The Author. 


	2. All Out

Three weeks   
  
It'd been three weeks and all has been quite. Liz has become very popular with the locals and even attracted some local mob attention. Yet none of them made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She got paid for private dancing a couple of times, she kept her mouth such and listened. You be surprised what people talk about when they think your nothing.  
  
"That Faith got balls I give her that."  
"She knows what she wants and gets it."  
"But to go after a big and powerful company like Ivanoff is not wise. The boss is dead not his people."  
"She wants more power to rid us of Corinthos, she go my support. Bastard holds up production in New York cost a fortune here. Oh look at the tits on this one, she my favorite got that I want to eat you whole look in her eyes. Probably could to."  
  
She continued to dance for them and was paid very nicely. She got into the dinner at 7am and served the early bird costumers among one of them was Jason. *This should be good.*  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Straight and to the point as usual."  
"Elizabeth."  
"Courtney was right I wanted you to see me with Ric and get jealous then I came to my senses."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I said all these things about you. The one friend I do have left and I'm sorry. Its just twice is a little much. You didn't even love me did you?"  
"No I'm sorry."  
"Oh god don't be. I'm actually glad it was a wake up call about how pathetic I let myself get. You don't know Jason I was allot of things pathetic wasn't one of them."  
  
He studied her she looked different.  
  
"How long are you going to dance?"  
"As long as it takes, besides not like I haven't done it before."  
"What?"  
"Yeah back when my parents weren't looking. I did allot of stuff like that when they weren't looking."  
"Really what else?"  
"That would be telling." She winked and Jason smiled at her.   
  
Courtney walked in and saw the moment. She wasn't happy Jason continues to ignore her and now Elizabeth was moving in. Carly was right, Jason continue his breakfast, Liz went to the back Courtney fallowed her.  
  
"Don't start I'm not in the mood."  
"What was that about?"  
"I was apologiesing to him for being a bitch. He accepted that's all, I'm no longer interested in Jason Morgan."  
"To dangerous?"  
"Not dangerous enough."  
"What does that mean?"  
"None of your business. I don't want to hear the boo hoo so stick to your side and I stick to mine. Bye."  
  
Courtney eyed Liz all day as she and Jason made idle conversation. Liz noted that Jason was going to follow her again and she didn't need that not tonight. Tonight all of Port Charles was going to see the show. Why give him a free preview, she pretend to trip into his lap just as Sonny and Carly walked in. Courtney dropped plates and they all just stared.  
  
"You did that on purpose."  
"Sorry."  
  
Liz slipped out while the were having a conversation.  
  
"We just got suckered."  
  
It was a nice way to drum up business. She had to admit it would also make the All Out infamous. She liked the idea and she knew the most of Port Charles would get the wake up call of there lives when they saw her. She showered and oiled up and dressed in her outfit.  
  
"Ready girls?"  
"Yeah we're ready."  
"Don't forget point out the weirdoes and regulars if they got in to night."  
  
Sonny walked into the club with Carly, Courtney and Mike. Most of Port Charles was there, the lights went low and the music started hard and pumping. Each girl got a section on the main floor. Liz was at Sonny and the Quatermains section the music hits its high and Liz slides across the floor on her padded knees. Everyone realized it was her and gasps, she holds Sonny's eyes.   
  
Liz moves to the music letting her body do the talking as she strips off the to small skirt, then the top now she's in black bikini with leather trim. The music continues and Liz joins the girls as they move in the most erotic ways against each other they split up and back to their places and the song ends with Liz on her knees. She smiles and gets up and bows as the crowd claps.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen allow to introduce to you your dancers for the evening."  
  
The owner introduced the dancers and Liz took her bow and he explained how the entertainment works.  
  
"Each girl will give a show, give her money the more money you give her the more money goes to the charity she represents. The one who gives her the most money will get her as a date for the evening. Ladies you may go."  
  
Liz got dress to meet and greet. She puts on skintight pink leather pants and a white with pink silk bustier. She stepped out onto the floor and located her table. She smiled at the still socked occupants.  
  
"'I'm Liz. I'll be your dancer for the evening, my charity is the AIDS wing at GH."  
  
Liz smiles and looks at everyone there are questions burning on lips. She also notices a man in the corner watching her he seems normal enough she smiled at him. When AJ grabbed her waste.  
  
"This what my brother does to women turn them into strippers and whores."  
  
Liz snorts at AJ and notice the man has disappeared along with one of the girls. She pulls free of AJ and searches for her friend. She goes into the back ally and notice that the man put out a cigar nods and smiles and goes back in. Liz does the same and goes in search of her friend. Still nothing until she hears a screech and a gurgle. She turns the corner to find Nina grabbing her neck and what looked like a women run toward her.   
  
Liz set herself to stop the bitch. The woman slams her into the glass sending a shard into her side. Liz roars in rage and tosses herself into the women and punches the bitch in the face as hard as she can. Nina slides down the wall slamming her hand into the glass alarming on lookers. The woman throws Liz off and she rolls off and heads for Nina, only to find her throat cut and bleeding fast.  
  
"Call an ambulance!"   
  
Liz begins to feel the effects of the glass in her side.  
  
"Nina stay with me. Your going into shock."  
  
Nina pats the ground besides her writing in her own blood. Then she slips away as Jason and Jax make it over to her. Liz begins to cry and sits next to her dead friend. Jason looks at the ground. In blood one word. 'S - He'  
  
GH  
  
Liz sits in silence as the doctors tell her she'll be fine once she has stitches. She doesn't say much as Jason leads her out of the ER offering to take her home. Lucky and Nicolas show up and they get into an argument. Liz turns and walks away not wanting to be apart of it, when she runs into Sonny and Carly arguing with Jax. Rage overtakes her.  
  
Liz grabbed Sonny and punches him in the face. The mobster coils back in surprise and Carly makes the mistake of getting in her way. She backs hand Carly to the wall and Jax goes to her aid while Liz swings on Sonny again. He dodges only to get kick in the gut and goes down. Liz kicks him in the ribs and Carly screams for Jason.   
  
Jason pulls her off Sonny just as she grabs his collar and punches until she sees blood.   
  
"Your a psycho Liz!"  
"You have no clue you bitch! You stay out of this or your get some of what your bastard husbands getting!"  
"You touch him again and I have Jason take you out back."  
"Do it! Do it! He'll be back; he'll be back in a box! As for you, you worthless piece of shit. You and Faith are the reason that girl is dead."  
"You can't blame Sonny for this Liz." Carly says.  
"The fuck I can't, the rest of Port Charles can kiss my ass. Bottom line, you Sonny are the only thing that keeps animals like that off their asses. BUT you fucked up, you forgot about the people who work for you. I told you that loyalty goes both ways, is that how you repay loyalty Sonny? Is it?"  
"Elizabeth you-"  
"I what? Touched your wife? I disrespected you? What can you say that will bring Nina back? She came to me cause you didn't have time for a bastard that cuts women up! So is your precious ego bruise along with your ribs. That's all you care about everybody else be damn. Like it or not power come with responsibility. You won't pay this price at the pearly gates, you'll pay now!"  
  
Liz got loose from Jason and kicked Sonny in the gut. Jax was keeping hold of Carly, when Liz turned and slapped her. Carly stared in shock, as did the rest of PC.  
  
"I told you. You don't know me well enough to know how dangerous I can be."  
  
She walked away and gave a murderous look at the rest of the on lookers. She went home to Kelly's and goes a shower and sat down at the counter. Lisa and Marie came in just as Courtney was about to say something about the hospital.  
  
"Liz?"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."  
"Its not your fault at least your trying to help us."  
"My brother would help you." Courtney said.  
"Sonny Corinthos doesn't see us. Let alone help us sweet heart we went to his bulls. They told us to such up and don't make trouble."  
"Well I'm going to make a lot of trouble count on that and you stay out of my face or get yours push in, I'm in shity mood air head."  
  
Liz thought about what the girls said. Why would the bulls want to keep this quit?   
  
[end]  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long. We'll kids what you think? The Author 


	3. S He

S-He  
  
Bulls.   
  
They where unique creatures they were made and could work there way up to boss. They took care of their territory and always paid their dues. Sonny was a bull once and now he's a boss. Thing was when something went wrong the boss knew about it. Sonny didn't which meant the bulls went out of their way to make sure he'd never find out. Liz had to ask why?  
  
Of course that didn't exonerate Sonny. Even if they covered it up Sonny should have known. So Liz decided a little B&E was in the works first on her list the gentlemen who ran the docks.  
  
"Mr. Castaleno please wake up."  
"What the fuck---"  
"Language and your girl friend is still sleeping come with me now."  
  
He reached for his weapon, it was gone.  
  
"Get up now."  
  
They sat in his office.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"Answers."  
"Who's killing the girls at the All Out."  
"What! Nobody suppose be talking about that, least of all one who works there, you open your mou--"  
  
Liz hit him in the mouth sitting the man back in his chair.  
  
"I asked a question, answer it or you'll be missing a limb. Who's the killer and why are you covering it up."  
"I ain't telling you shit."  
"Fine."  
  
Liz put the pillow on his leg and shot him. Then she used the pillow to cover his screams.  
  
"Well."  
"He's a bull okay, at first we thought he was overzealous but then it started to get worse." The man said wipping away tears.  
"There are more?"  
"Yeah the last two we couldn't cover, not with the cops, so we made them Jane don'ts. Don't ask questions."  
"You serve these women to a psycho for what?"  
"He had info on us."  
"If you didn't want to go the cops why not your boss."  
"That's what I meant we've all done under the table stuff Sonny would kill us if he found out."  
"So what's a few girls right!?"  
"We had to do something."  
  
Liz's hand was shaking she wanted to shoot him in the head. Her body shook, desperately trying not to kill this man *He wouldn't be the first or last.* Not today she lowered the gun breathing hard like she'd been running.   
  
"Who is he?"  
"I can't."  
"Who is he?"  
"If I tell you--" She put the gun to his eye.  
"Who is he?"  
"Javier Sanchez. He's a Harvard boy, well bread you wouldn't think he's a psycho likes to dress up in women cloths and shit."  
"S - He. That's what Nina meant."  
  
Liz left the man there with his gun. Heading home when she bumped into Jasper Jax.  
  
"You are an interesting one miss Weber."  
"Oh?"  
"You beat the hell out of Sonny in public and walk away daring him to come after you."  
"Yeah?"  
"I would advise you to be careful."  
"Don't bother careful ain't my line of trade."  
"Miss Weber I gave you advise a while back and you didn't take it."  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Sonny, you don't know me well enough not to know how dangerous I am."  
  
Liz made it to Kelly's the place was deserted, Lucky was out and she had time to herself. She check around to make sure everything was locked up and headed up stairs. When she heard some on crying, it was a woman.   
  
"Hey you okay?"  
"Help me. He hurt me, he cut me, please help me."  
"Okay where did he go honey? I'll get him."  
  
The hair on the back of Liz's neck stood up and she turned to find the women towering over her. It was him, he smiled at her and pulled the knife. Liz back away looking for something to fight with she shrugged and pulled of her shirt and wrapped around her for arm. He smiled.  
  
"I knew you were a slut you get off on this."  
"You don't know how much."  
  
He swung the knife at her, she block as much as the small shirt allowed. After a few slashes he cut her and rage overtook her. Liz pulled the shirt tighter around her arm to stop the bleeding and got in close, then she threw in a few jabs to his jaw, just to show him how serious she was. He was about to block the next blow, when she caught him off guard, going down in a backspin kick taking out his legs. He landed on his back with a thud dropping the knife. Liz didn't wait she moved to grab the knife and he grabbed her leg. She kicked him in the ribs and toss the knife into the night.  
  
"Ain't so easy when she fights back it is you sick freak."  
  
He growl getting up, he lunged at her using his strength against her. Liz fell back and rolled him into the door. Kelly's door broke under his weight and Liz landed in top of him he looked for anything, the small vase hit the floor as they wrestled with each he pick it up, hitting her in the head. Liz fell off him, he proceeded to kick her until she was bloody. The police finally came and he ran off. Tagert ran in.  
  
"Call an ambulance!"  
  
GH  
  
Liz woke with tubs in her face, she groaned and pulled them out, shutting off the machines. She cleaned up and put on the cloths someone left for her. When she walked out the room a cop stopped her.   
  
"Miss you can leave."  
"Yes I can."   
  
Grabbing his arm and twisting she cuffed him to the heavy door and went down the stairs. Jason was once again arguing with Lucky in the lobby. Liz didn't feel like slipping by so she just walked by. They looked at her.  
  
"Elizabeth are you crazy? You've got a concussion and cracked ribs."  
"So."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Jason I'll ask you this once and if you lie to me I won't be responsible for my actions."  
"What?"  
"Did you know about this or the Bulls."  
"Bulls?"  
"Guess you live another day. I have to go before he kills someone else."  
"Liz let the police take care of it."  
"Why they don't give a shit. I'm tired of people telling me to let them take care of it. Don't you get it if you were doing their jobs in the first place people wouldn't need my help. Now move."  
  
Walking right into the second object of the rage she thought she buried, Sonny Corinthos. He looked at her with shock, worry and anger on his face. Which was still blistered from her beating. Carly gasped Liz looked like she got kicked down stairs twice. Her arm was raped as was her ribs. Carly swallow the silence was defining, Sonny didn't want to set her off again and she didn't want to deal with him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
"Fine this guy and probably kill him."  
"Your not a killer."  
"You don't know that."  
"Liz aside from our personal issues. You look like shit and you must feel worse."  
"I've had worse, it didn't stop me then it ain't stopping me now. Move."  
"Liz -"  
"I'm inching for a fight you want to go anther round with me?"  
"No."  
"Then move. Now!"  
  
  
Liz went to Kelly's and Courtney was waiting she took one look at Liz and decided against it. She watched Liz go upstairs and come back down. Dress in black Liz grabbed a cup of coffee and waited. Courtney just watched her; Liz was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It did one of the dancers came in to tell her that the guy grabbed another girl, Marie. Something in Elizabeth's eyes made Courtney very afraid, more afraid then when she was kidnapped, she'd seen Liz mad this was murderous. Liz told her brother he didn't know enough about her, Courtney was begin to thinks she was right.   
  
Javier Sanchez smiled at Carly, Sonny and Jason as the sat at his table for dinner. They talked and enjoy and evening together. Meanwhile outside on his grounds, Liz carefully took out his men and moved in, she headed for the basement. She climbed thought the window to find a cowering girl in the corner. Marie didn't say anything, she already had some cut on he body and they where still bleeding. The basement was cold and she didn't have any cloths on. Liz growled and led her up the stairs. Marie wavered slowly going into shock Liz whispered into her ear and sat her at the door in front of the stairs.   
  
Liz went back down and looked around. This bastard had a set up that just made her sick, she looked at the lipstick, he probably made them put on the cloths and the lipstick know it was poisoning them. Marie made a noise and Liz grabbed a sundress ripped it up and tired to cover her wound as best she could. Then she kicked the door off is hinges and move Marie out, Carly screamed and Sonny and Jason got up. Liz sat Marie down and Javier looked at her. He covered his bruise with make up. Sonny and Jason checked on Marie she cowered away from them.   
  
"Jason get her out of here and take Carly with you. You stay Sonny."  
"Okay what going on?"  
"Go in the basement and find out, how about we all go?"  
"This ridicules Sonny."  
"You move wrong and I will kill you out right."  
  
Sonny never threw up in front of anyone in his life but he couldn't help it. What he saw was too much. The basement was set up like a dressing room high directors chair, mirror and lights, make up and clothes. In the very corner was a drain and a camera, the entire corner was bloody and wet. Photos of the women the man had cut mutilated all over the walls. A tape was playing of the last girl he got down there, she was screaming and he was dress like women yelling whore. Sonny grab the crow bar next to the dresser and swung Liz stopped him.  
  
"No. I want nothing more then to do this to him but he has to go to the cops. Marie will need justice and then Sonny when he behind bars then you can do what the fuck you want. But Nina and Marie and those other girls need him to go down."  
  
Sonny could only nod, body shaking with rage and anger.   
  
"Why?"  
"They were all dirty they had to go."  
"Psycho." Sonny said in disgust.  
"No, I made your streets clean Sonny, they where disgusting they only tainted you."  
"I suggest you go up stairs before he says anymore."  
  
Sonny nodded and then he heard a crash and screams, he didn't turn around to find out the cops came and Liz pointed out the killer to Tagert. Tagert came back up stair pale, he asked his question and sent them home. Liz went to the hospital with Marie and just watched her sleep.  
  
Two weeks  
  
"Mr. Sanchez this court fines you quilt for murder. I your are here by sentenced to death by lethal injection."  
  
Marie had been squeezing Sonny's hand so hard it went numb and hour ago. He didn't care that bastard was going down. Liz had yet to give him or Jason the details on the whole story. She told him she would when Marie was some place warm and quite. She left that night.   
  
"Liz."  
"Your bulls covered it up because of their under the table dealings."  
"You can't do this anymore."  
"Marie and Shannon say I can. Because you're not equipped to do the job."  
"Liz, I know that this whole thing was bad for you."  
"I've delt with worse."  
"Have you?"  
"Have you? I knew what I would find Sonny, you didn't. Most of the rich and powerful are as sick as he is. Different kinds of sick and they're more out there then you'll ever know."  
"But you do?"  
"I seen first hand what a really sick or ruthless mind can do. I won't walk away, for people like Marie whom you didn't see until it was too late. So don't ask me ever again, just get used to this side of me. Know this, this side of me will not hesitate to go through you or anybody else for people like Marie. Believe me there are allot of people like Marie."  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for Elizabeth."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: So I'm done, what do you think? Next up A Day the Races then we set Elizabeth up with someone you least expect should make for good story. 


End file.
